Greece Lightning
|image= |season=1 |production=117A |broadcast= |story=Martin Olson Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Alex Amaguer Chris Headrick |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=April 19, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} have a chariot race with their friends. Perry tries to stop Norm from destroying him. Episode Summary are being taught by their dad about an old chariot race that happened back in the day. Phineas tells Ferb that he knows what they're going to do today. Meanwhile, Perry walks over to a statue and Major Monogram's face appears in it, telling him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is waiting for him at the old movie theater, showing a movie about platypuses. Phineas, Ferb, and their dad arrive home and Phineas makes a model of where they will go for their race. Isabella comes over and tells them that she'll tell the whole neighborhood about the race. Perry arrives at the old abandoned movie theater and sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz showing a movie about platypuses. In the movie, the narrator states that the natural enemy of the platypus is man, and a giant robot man comes out of the screen and begins to chase Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb place people into their teams. Phineas and Ferb are in one chariot, Isabella and the Fireside Girls are in another, and Buford and Baljeet are in one chariot. Phineas introduces Candace to her chariot, which looks exactly like Medusa, and states that her chariot looks exactly like her. They start the race. Norm begins to chase Perry around Danville, accidentally interfering with Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. He accidentally knocks himself onto Paul Bunyan's bull statue, causing a bull head to fit onto his own. Phineas sees Norm and thinks he is the minotaur, causing everyone to race faster. Candace takes a different route and ends up at the front of the race as they reach the museum, the final stop. She wins the race and Phineas and Ferb get cheered on, but she gets angry. Norm creeps up behind her and Candace starts talking to him, but at the same time, Perry switches Norm's switch on his back to "off". Everyone in the museum thought Candace turned him into stone and that she was really Medusa. Songs My Chariot Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry does not enter his lair. Instead, Major Monogram shows up in the museum inside of a replica of the Discobolos statue. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 29th episode produced. 25th episode aired, firstbroadcast on April 19, 2008. * When Isabella walks up to see what the boys are doing, she greets their dad with, "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn." Continuity * When Perry enters Doofenshrmitz's Evil Abandoned Theater, the elevator music version of Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo can be heard. *As Norm chases Heinz Doofenshmirtz he says, "Secretly, I'm very lonely." This was also said by Bobbi Fabulous' hand when he told to talk to the hand. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") Allusions * Grease: The title is derived from "Grease Lightning" from the classic movie "Grease". *'Hercules': Some of the figures on a vase in the museum at the episode's beginning resemble the muses from the Walt Disney animated movie "Hercules". *'Vegetable': The Gladiator Asparagus, is also the name of a vegetable. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm * Vicki Lewis as Lulu* * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi* * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Jennifer Hughes, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Gwendoline Yeo :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes